Wrestling
by GibbsGirlAbby
Summary: What happened after the last scene in "Restless?"  Spoilers for Episode 9:2 "Restless."  Not part of any series.  First time.


Title: Wrestling  
>Author Name: GibbsGirlAbby<br>Rating: R  
>Genre: Slash<br>Pairing: Gibbs and DiNozzo  
>Summary: What happened after the car scene in "Restless."<br>Spoilers: Episode 9:2 "Restless."  
>Disclaimer: These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.<br>Warnings: Boy on boy action. Don't like? Don't read.  
>Author's Note: This is my episode tag to the wonderful "Restless."<p>

* * *

><p>Wrestling<p>

McGee stood at the top of the arena, getting his bearings and taking it all in. On one hand, he sees the irony and humor of the event, but on the other, he still can't believe he was talked into this. Well, he did buy the tickets, and Tony was nice enough to offer one to him and ask him along, so what else could he do? Scanning the seat number, he worked his way down to the row assigned. A frown passed over his face as he saw who was sitting in the seat next to him.

"Ziva?"

She turned around, face expectant and smiling only to fall at the sight of McGee. "You're supposed to be Tony!" she argued.

"So are you," McGee replied, stepping over her legs to sit down. "He gave you his ticket?"

Ziva nodded. "Said he wanted to go with me. _Especially_ with me."

McGee fought against the eye-roll that threatened to erupt. "He said the same thing to me."

"And to me." Both agents looked up as Abby spoke. The Goth girl was standing on the stairs, towering over them in her platforms, Caf-Pow and popcorn in hand.

McGee snapped his fingers. "Wait a minute! He had four tickets, remember? So there's still one seat." All three looked at the empty seat at the end of the row. "Guess he wanted all of us to come."

Ziva nodded in agreement. "That does make sense, McGee," she said.

"Yeah, he'll be along." Abby took a long sip before continuing. "After all, who would want to miss Female Mud-Wrestling?"

"Not me!" chimed an excited voice.

Three heads turned in the direction of the voice, ready to welcome Tony to the show.

Only to find Jimmy Palmer standing there instead.

* * *

><p>Tony writhed under the touch, the roughly calloused hands more intoxicating than anything he'd ever felt before. Up his legs, across a jutting hip, smoothing over belly and chest, pinching nipples and tugging hair along the way. He grasped the head board, twisting into the touch and groaning as it was followed by a hot mouth. A slick of tongue along his thigh, a nibble near his groin until finally, with small biting kissing up from his belly button, those lips fastened onto his, a hot, hard, messy kiss of heat and wet.<p>

He sucked in a breath as Gibbs' mouth moved from his, working across to his jaw and ear. The hands were still moving, rubbing Tony with long, sweat slicked strokes everywhere. Everywhere but where he needed it, wanted it most. Tony lifted his hips, rubbing his aching hardness up against Gibbs' hip before the older man shifted away. "Oh, God, Boss…Gibbs…please…"

"Been a long time coming," Gibbs said, nipping a bit too hard on Tony's earlobe. "Gonna take my time."

Tony's head moved back and forth in frustration before Gibbs' teeth clamped down harder, locking it in place. Gibbs spoke the truth, that's for sure. Ten years, and it took their talk in the car this afternoon to bring it to a head. A soft touch, a gentle smile, then bam—kissing and groping and all manner of unadvised touching in a parked car in broad daylight. When it stopped both men had been shocked at their actions, but were moving back for more but stopped at the sight of Lindsey returning to the car. The ride to the hospital was silent, with Tony leaving Gibbs and the girl there and driving back to the Navy Yard. Along the way, the text from Gibbs was explicit and more than a little intimidating_. My place. Tonight. Or else._ Tony, of course, had no notion of not going, though he had been intrigued by the "or else" part.

He'd just needed to arrange a few things first.

Jimmy drew out a handkerchief and wiped the splashed mud from his face. "That was…amazing!" he gushed, eyes bright as he cleaned his glasses as well.

Ziva nodded. "I will admit it did have some merit of entertainment value."

"You should totally come on amateur night, Ziva," Abby grinned. "You'd clean up. So to speak," she finished, chuckling at her own pun.

"And I bet that would be one night Tony wouldn't miss," McGee continued.

"Thank you, but no," Ziva demurred. "But I still wonder what happened to Tony."

"Yeah," Jimmy said with a wistful gaze at the mud pit. "What could possibly be better than this?"

* * *

><p>"That was," Tony breathed, "the best sex…I've ever had."<p>

Gibbs smiled, leaning up on one elbow, hand making small circles on Tony's sweaty belly. "Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah," Tony sighed.

"No regrets?"

"Nope." A thought crossed his brow. "Well, I do regret missing mud wrestling a bit."

"Yeah?" Gibbs said again, flipping the light off and pulling Tony close.

"Yeah. Wanna go with me next time?"

"Rather wrestle with you here," Gibbs said, kissing Tony softly as the moonlight played across the bed. He pulled back and watched Tony's face shining with excitement. "But no mud."

Snuggling close to Gibbs, Tony figured he could live with that.


End file.
